La boisson qui donne des ailes
by pingoo
Summary: Spike décide de tester les effets du Red Bull sur Angel. Petite fic en 5 parties.
1. Part 1

**Titre: La boisson qui donne des ailes (part 1)**

**Fandom: Angel.**

**Personnages: Angel, Spike.**

**Résumé: Spike décide de tester les effets du Red Bull sur Angel. Petite fic en 5 parties. **

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni tout autre éléments de la série. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes (j'en ai très certainement zappé...pas faute d'avoir relu...) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)**

* * *

Un jour, Spike eu la brillante mais drôle, voire méchament drôle, d'idée d'ajouter un peu de ce breuvage qui « donne des ailes » au sang de porc que buvait Angel, pour, comme l'annonça le vampire blond, « déconstiper » le vampire coincé. Une fois le mélange fait, Spike, tasse en main, s'en alla trouver l'autre vampire.

-Angel !? Tu travailles encore !? Ce n'est pas sérieux voyons...fais une petite pause, tu mérites bien une tasse de ce délicieux sang de porc...

Spike lui passa la dite tasse sous le nez pour le tenter.

-Mais Spike...

-Allez Angel, pas de chichi...Bois tout! Ordonna le blond.

-Très bien, très bien, puisque tu insistes...

Angel vida le contenu de la tasse. Spike était impatient de voir si effectivement le Red Bull donnait des ailes...


	2. Part 2

**Titre: La boisson qui donne des ailes (part 2)**

**Fandom: Angel.**

**Personnages: Angel, Spike.**

**Résumé: Spike décide de tester les effets du Red Bull sur Angel. Petite fic en 5 parties. **

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni tout autre éléments de la série. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes (j'en ai très certainement zappé...pas faute d'avoir relu...) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)**

* * *

Spike aimait enfeindre les règles, faire des choses mauvaises et des blagues de mauvais goût. Cependant, ce qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était l'attente. Oui, l'attente d'avoir la certitude que son coup sournois ait marché. Et Spike mourait d'envie de savoir si sa petite expérience avait marché sur Angel.

Et soudain, le vampire blond entendit un fracassement sourd, provenant du bureau d'Angel, suivit d'un cris:

-Je Voleeeeeeeeeeee! Jeeeee VOOOlllleeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Spike sourie. Son expérience avait marché. La publicité n'avait pas menti. Red Bull donne des ailes... Heureusement d'ailleurs que c'était la nuit, sinon...bye, bye Soulboy!

-Bon, ça a marcher, mais maintenant j'fais quoi? Comment on fait pour rattraper un vampire volant?


	3. Part 3

**Titre: La boisson qui donne des ailes (part 3)**

**Fandom: Angel.**

**Personnages: Angel, Spike.**

**Résumé: Spike décide de tester les effets du Red Bull sur Angel. Petite fic en 5 parties. **

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni tout autre éléments de la série. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes (j'en ai très certainement zappé...pas faute d'avoir relu...) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)**

* * *

Spike, avait à peine posé le pied sur le trottoir, qu'il vit Angel faire des pirouettes dans les airs. Pour un vampire plutôt coincé d'ordinaire, il avait l'air de bien s'amuser!

-Spiiiiikyyyy! Regarde! Je voooooleeeeeeeee comme un petit oiseau!

-C'est ça oui, un petit oiseau exactement... Aller maintenant descend de là!

-Ok, mais à une condition? Tu m'enmènes à la fête foraine!?

-QUOI!?

-Ouep! Parce que c'est trop COOOOlllll...

Spike soupira. Décidement la version drogué d'Angel valait le détour. Si seulement Spike avait un appareil photo...

-Très bien, très bien, on y va!

-SUPER!

Et Angel redescendit au sol. Il tira la langue à Spike.

-Super, si j'avais su que j'allais devoir faire la nounou...


	4. Part 4

**Titre: La boisson qui donne des ailes (part 4).**

**Fandom: Angel.**

**Personnages: Angel, Spike.**

**Résumé: Spike décide de tester les effets du Red Bull sur Angel. Petite fic en 5 parties. **

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni tout autre éléments de la série. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes (j'en ai très certainement zappé...pas faute d'avoir relu...) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)**

* * *

Spike soupira longuement. Il baisa les yeux sur l'énorme peluche licorne qu'Angel avait insisté pour qu'il lui gagne. Heureusement pour lui, la fête foraine avait fini d'amuser Angel. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à «oublier» la pauvre licorne quelque part, ni vu ni connu...

-Spiky?!

-Oui?

-On peu aller au karaoke?

-Au Quoi!?

-Karaoke...

-Et merde, souffla le blond... Mais oui bien sur Angel!

Spike se demanda ce qu'il foutait là. Et pourquoi diable n'avait-il pas penser à prendre un appareil photo... Angel s'éclater comme un fou. Il chanter en ce moment même la chanson des Télétobies...

Spike ne savait plus si il devait en rire ou pleurer. Combien de temps durer les effets de cette putain de boisson!?

-Angel, Spiky est fatigué, il faut rentrer à la maison...

-Oki Spiky! Mais j'veux prendre un bain avec mon canard en caoutchouc...

-Bien sur Angel, bien sur...


	5. Part 5

**Titre: La boisson qui donne des ailes (part 5).**

**Fandom: Angel.**

**Personnages: Angel, Spike.**

**Résumé: Spike décide de tester les effets du Red Bull sur Angel. Petite fic en 5 parties. **

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni tout autre éléments de la série. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes (j'en ai très certainement zappé...pas faute d'avoir relu...) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)**

* * *

Spike se laissa tomber dans son bon vieux et confortable fauteuil. Il était creuvé. Complétement. Angel sous l'effet du Red Bull s'était trop à gérer. La nuit avait été longue. Mais au moins, il avait quelques minutes de répis bien mérité maintenant que l'autre vampire jouait dans son bain avec un canard en caoutchouc...

-SSPPPPPPikEEEE!

Spike soupira. Il accouru dans la salle de bain. Apparement Angel était revenue à lui même, et, nu comme un ver dans sa baignore avec pour compagnie un canard en caoutchouc, il se demandait ce qui s'était passé.

-Cool, tu es vraiment toi!

-Spike !? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé!? Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu dans mon sang de porc?!

-Ne t'en fait pas, je promet de ne jamais recommencer... Une fois suffit!

Angel n'y comprenait décidément plus rien. Surtout lorsqu'il vit la vitre de son bureau brisée.


End file.
